Romeo and Juliet
by magicteen
Summary: Hermione and Ron have had feelings for years. Will a talk by the lake reveal those hidden feelings? Chapter 8 is NOW UP! ON HOLD...AGAIN!
1. Chapter One: Realisation By the Lake

Disclaimer- Nope, I'm afraid these characters have no connection to me, only to the talented author that is...J.K Rowling!  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a snowy day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and all the students were getting ready for a big snowball fight with friends. Everyone that is, except for Hermione Granger. In her opinion, snowball fighting was a waste of valuable studying time. All she wanted to do was sit by the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room with some hot chocolate and a good book, but Harry and Ron were determined to get her outside.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, it'll be fun!" Harry said, begging in front of her.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Would they ever get the hint that she just wanted to be left in peace?  
  
"N-O spells NO!" she sighed, returning her gaze to her book and slowly turning a page. "Why should I get wet while it's a freezing cold day? It's madness!"  
  
"No, it's fun, which is something you don't seem to know," Ron replied, a hint of anger in his voice.   
  
Hermione slammed her book and glared deeply at Ron.  
  
"I do SO know what fun is, but I choose not to go and get cold for your satisfaction!" she snapped. "And if you want to argue with me, FINE, but let me tell you now, I WON'T GO OUTSIDE!"  
  
The next thing Hermione knew she was outside near the Entrance Hall sitting next to Ginny. How on earth did she end up out here?  
  
Hermione sighed as she pulled on her cotton gloves. Well, she was out here now so she might as well watch her two best friends make complete idiots of themselves.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if Ron really is sixteen," Hermione whispered to Ginny. "He acts like a real two-year-old half of the time."  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know, I have to live with him," she replied, watching her brother get hit for the sixth time by Dean Thomas.  
  
Hermione watched as Harry and Ron started an attack on Seamus and Dean. They had bewitched their snowballs to hit any target they mentioned and it seemed to working. As she sat there laughing, a strange thought entered her mind.  
  
"He looks rather cute with snow over him," she thought.  
  
Her eyes widened. Since when did she ever consider Ron to be CUTE? Hermione shook her head. The cold must be beginning to affect her head. Suddenly three hard snowballs hit her right at the back of her head. She turned round to see  
  
Draco Malfoy standing at the steps to the Entrance Hall with a proud smirk on his lips.  
  
"Look boys, I've made a Snow Mud-blood," he shouted.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle gave loud guffaws at this comment, which made Draco's smile even wider.  
  
Hermione winced at the word. Mud-blood. It was the worst insult that someone like Malfoy could give her. She gave a small sniff and stared the snow to hide the fact that tears were filling her eyes.   
  
"LOOK, I'VE MADE A SNOW-GIT!" shouted a voice. Hermione looked up and recognised the voice to be that of Ron's, and it sounded furious.  
  
Looking around, she saw Ron. His face was bright red and his eyes were narrowed. She saw that his wand was pointed directly at the place where Malfoy had been standing alone seconds before. Now there was only a heap of snow and a pair of blue eyes staring out of it. "And next time, I'll make sure it has ice in it to knock some bloody sense into your THICK HEAD!"  
  
Hermione sighed. Look what had happened. Ron was going to be in so much trouble from both Professor McGonagall and Snape. If she had stayed inside reading, this never would have happened.  
  
"Listen," she said, turning round to face Ginny. "Tell Ron thank you and that I'll meet him and Harry in the Common Room later."  
  
Ginny looked at the older friend, concern shining in her Weasley eyes.   
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, I just need a walk around the lake to clear my head, that's all," Hermione replied, forcing a smile and hoping she sounded like herself.  
  
Slowly, keeping her eyes averted from Ron, she headed in the direction of the lake. She sighed. It looked beautiful in the winter. The ice gave it an almost perfect touch. Hermione loved to keep here when she felt either down or just needed to be alone, and that was exactly her reason for coming down to it this time. As much she was flattered that Ron had protected her, he always seems to get into trouble because of it.  
  
"It's all my fault," she sniffed, wiping her tears angrily. "Maybe Malfoy is right, maybe I do deserve to stay in the Muggle World. Suddenly a gasp of icy wind blew around her. Hermione shivered. Great. Not only was she against herself, the wind didn't like her either.  
  
"HERMIONE!" cried Ron's voice. She could hear him running up towards her and finally he stopped by her side, panting.  
  
"Why...you...here...'Mione?" he gasped, holding a stitch in his side.  
  
"Because I wanted to be," she muttered, keeping her gaze away from his. There was no reason why she could give an explanation when she herself could explain it. The wind once again blew around her and made her shiver more.   
  
"You cold?" Ron frowned. Hermione nodded, rubbing her hands to get them warm. She watched as he took off his cloak, whispered  
  
'Taranium Verarae' and gently draped of Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"There, that any better?" he replied. Hermione nodded. She saw him shiver and decided to do the same to him. She took out her wand, pointed it at Ron and said 'Araius Flamare' and an orange glow surrounded Ron's body. He looked slightly nervous and a lot warmer.  
  
"Araius Flamare?" he asked a nervous edge to his voice.  
  
"Standard Book of Spells, Level Six, Chapter Four," Hermione replied with a smile. "It is a charm that travelling wizards and witches used to use to warm themselves up."  
  
She felt that smile falter as she continued to gaze into Ron's blue eyes. She had never noticed how blue they seemed to be before; how they reflected any emotion he was feeling at that particular time. She felt herself move closer to him, and before her brain had registered what she was doing, Hermione got her tiptoes and kissed Ron softly on the lips. Her brain finally registered and she backed away in shock.  
  
"Ron, I-I'm so sorry, I did..." she stuttered, hand to her mouth, but she stooped when she noticed the smile forming on Ron's face.  
  
"You don't how long I've waited for that to happen," he said, and leant forward to kiss her back. This time, the kiss lasted longer. It was soft and gentle. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and forgot everything around her as she sunk into the kiss. Finally, it finished and they backed away.  
  
"WOW!" Ron muttered with a grin. "That was just...WOW!"  
  
Hermione nodded with the same smile. Then something entered her thoughts and the smile disappeared. Tears began in her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry for getting you into trouble, Ron, I'm just an idiot when it comes to Malfoy, I just couldn't help crying," she said, voice thick with tears.  
  
"What are talking about?" Ron frowned. "I didn't get into trouble, and you aren't an idiot, Malfoy is a prat for calling you that, I hit him because I was just so angry that he had hurt you."   
  
Hermione sniffed as Ron hugged her tightly.   
  
"Never think badly about yourself, 'Mione, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met and I don't ever want you to change, okay?"   
  
She nodded, leaning against his chest. Ron picked her up and carried back to the Castle. Finally, Romeo had truly found his Juliet. 


	2. Chapter Two: A Sinister Revenge

Disclaimer- Harry Potter has no chance of being mine or any of the other characters...THEY ARE JUST TOO GOOD! Author's Note: Well people, it's here! *looks around nervously* Erm...well...sorry!!! Exams have been coming up and I was banned of the poota to do revision!! Stupid revision!! So read and enjoy! This is when the story gets a lot darker!  
  
Chapter Two A Sinister Revenge  
  
Since the kiss by the lake, Hermione had been smiling non-stop. She smiled while she had breakfast, she smiled while she was revising in the Common Room, she even smiled when Snape had taken off ten points for smiling too much, but she hadn't cared. All she did was laugh it off. Yet, without Hermione's knowledge, someone was preparing to wipe this smile straight off her face and it would be done soon.  
  
Hermione came out of her last lesson of the day, Charms. It seemed to have gone really well. As usual, she was the first in the class to get her 'Singing Charm' to work and she had left Harry with a rather good singing voice.  
  
"I hope this charm wears off soon," Harry sung. "Because my throat is getting sore!"  
  
"It will," Hermione replied with a smile. "Though, I don't see why. You have quite a good singing voice there."  
  
Harry whacked her playfully on the arm and smiled.  
  
Hermione suddenly remembered that she needed to go and drop off her books in the Girl's Dormitory and fetch her other bag, which was much lighter. Ron replied that he would go up with her. To make sure she didn't forget anything. A smile crept onto her lips. What was Ron up to? Harry said 'See you later!' and he headed into the Great Hall with a grin. Hermione and Ron began to head up to the Common when Ron had an idea. He grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her into a classroom he knew was never used.  
  
"Whoa!" Hermione cried as she got pulled in. She watched Ron close the door behind him, his lop-sided grin fixed upon his lips and a odd glint in his eyes.  
  
"What are you up to, Ronald Weasley?" she asked as he came closer to her.  
  
"This," he replied, and kissed her on the lips. Hermione closed her eyes and let herself fall into the happiness and closeness of the kiss. It was long and passionate. Eventually, they both came up for air. Ron tugged a loose stray of Hermione's hair behind her ears.  
  
"That was nice," she breathed, looking deeply into his eyes.  
  
Ron nodded with a sigh.  
  
"Come on you, we'd better get to the Common Room and fetch your bag or we'll miss the chance of getting food this afternoon," he said, entwining his fingers with hers.  
  
Hermione nodded and they both headed out of the room with the feeling of happiness and fulfilment. They reached the portrait of The Fat Lady.  
  
"Ariana Dracine," Hermione said.  
  
The portrait opened and they both headed in. It seemed to be quiet this afternoon, meaning that most of the house was at dinner. The only people there were Neville Longbottom, who was desperately trying to finish a Transfiguration essay, a young first year attempting to turn a goblet of wine into tea and Seamus Finnigan, who was reading the latest magazine of 'Quidditch Weekly'.  
  
"I'll just be a minute," Hermione smiled.  
  
Ron nodded and sat in his favourite chair near the fireplace. Hermione grabbed her heavy bag and headed up the right-side staircase. He cared about her so much that he had brought her a necklace with a small, golden locket and a small 'To Mya' engraved into it. In a way, it was still slightly weird about his one of her best friends, but also felt right to her, almost perfect.  
  
"We're happy," she sighed, playing with her necklace.  
  
With a sigh, Hermione pushed open the door to her dormitory. She stopped. Her bag fell to the ground without any passing thought. A real scream tore from her mouth as she witnessed the horrific scene in front of her. Blood. It was everywhere. On the floor. On her scattered robes. She averted her gaze away from the scene. No. It couldn't be true. It wasn't true. No-one could be heartless enough to do that. But it had happened. Lying, torn and ripped open, was the bloody body of Crookshanks. His ginger fur barely visible under the blood. Tears stuck her eyes as they threatened to fall. Crookshanks. Her Crookshanks. Why? He had always been a good cat. Staying within the grounds. Only eating the few birds around. He had even helped to protect Harry's godfather in her third year, and now he was dead. Murdered. Mutilated. "Hermione!" cried Ron's voice, but she didn't take any notice of it.  
  
She couldn't pull her eyes away from her poor cat. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and carefully hid the sight from her by turning her head away.  
  
"Come on," Ron whispered, keeping his eyes away from the bloody scene and leading her out of the dormitory and down into the Common Room. Nothing seemed to penetrate the terrible image. It wouldn't go away. As she sat down onto a chair, she had begun to shiver quite violently.  
  
"Someone get Madam Pomfrey! I think she's going into shock!" Ron shouted.  
  
Neville dropped the things he had been carrying and ran out of the Common Room on request to Ron's shout.  
  
A blanket was placed around her shivering body, yet the blanket didn't take away any of the coldness Hermione felt and the hollowness within her.  
  
"Right, I'm here. Tell me what has happened," came the voice of Madam Pomfrey, quickly followed by a extremely red-faced Neville, who was trying to catch his breath.  
  
She knelt in front of Hermione and began to examine her. Ron's arms remained around her as a comfort and reassurance. After several minutes, she gave a small sigh.  
  
"By the sounds of things and the way that she is now, I would like to take Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing. Will someone please carry her?" Madam Pomfrey asked, getting up.  
  
"I will," Ron replied. He slowly lifted her into his arms and gripped her tightly. Hermione began to feel her mind work once more, and she was able to lift her eyes to look into his. She saw concern, fear, and also anger? Something nagged at the back of her mind but all she wanted to do was sleep and forget what had happened, so she snuggled closely into Ron's chest, closed her eyes and fell into blackness.  
  
** Hermione woke up to a small ray of sunlight on her face. It took her a few moments to realise where she was, but finally it clicked. She looked down and saw Ron sitting in a chair near her bed, his head resting on the bottom of the bed. He had, tightly clutched in his left hand, a piece of parchment. She frowned. Why was he holding that?  
  
"Ron!" she whispered, moving her feet slightly to wake him. His eyes blinked opened. He gave a yawn and rubbed his eyes. Ron looked like he hadn't had a proper night's sleep at all, even though he he had been sleeping soundly on the bed. He looked over at Hermione and smiled.  
  
"Mornin'!" he said. "Er...how're you feeling?"  
  
"Better," she replied. "Can't really remember much about last night though."  
  
"It worked!" Ron whispered with a grin. "Erm...I mean...good, you deserved a good night's sleep."  
  
Hermione sighed, leaning higher onto her pillows, then glancing at the piece of parchment in his hand. That was when she remembered to ask him what he was doing with it.  
  
"What' s that in your left hand?" she asked, pointing it.  
  
"Nothing," he replied, looking at the parchment, scrunching into a ball and throwing it into a nearby bin. Hermione frowned. Ron never lied to her, but here he was, lying to her about the parchment. It was clear from the nervous glances he gave at the bin that it was clearly not nothing.  
  
"Alright," she smiled. "Well, you'd better head to class or Professor Flitwick will mark you down late again."  
  
Ron looked like he was going to say something, but then thought better of it and sighed. He grabbed his bag and kissed Hermione on the forehead.  
  
"Okay, but I'll be back at dinner with Harry," he said.  
  
Hermione nodded and he headed out of the wing. She quickly glanced at the bin beside her bed. Now was the time to see what Ron was really hidding and what was on the parchment. She leaned over, picked it out of the bin, opened it up and began to read it.  
  
' THIS IS YOUR FIRST WARNING! LEAVE HOGWARTS OR THINGS WILL GET A LOT WORSE FOR YOU! I PROMISE YOU THAT!'  
  
A feeling of fear crept up her spine as Hermione looked up. It was a threat. A dangerous threat. This was the thing that Ron had been hiding. It was obvious that he had been trying to hide it away from her for her protection, but if the note was true its word, then the longer she stayed at Hogwarts, the longer she was putting everyone she knew in danger.  
  
((Oooo! I'm a meanie!! Bit of a cliffie, but not a major, at least not yet!!! Chapter Three will come in the next few days, so I won't be as long!! *waves, and skips off to write Chapter Three! Oh, and by the way, no replies means no Chapter so get replyin'!!! PLEASE!)) 


	3. Chapter Three: Dangers Of the Dark

Disclaimer- Harry Potter has no chance of being mine or any of the other characters...THEY ARE JUST TOO GOOD!  
  
Author's Note: Well people, here is Chapter Three!! Sorry about the repeat! Didn't think anyone would understand it! Oops! I GOT REVIEWS! YAY! I feel so wanted! Get ready! It took me a while to get this started so please be nice! If you want to, give me some ideas for future chapters!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Dangers of the Dark  
  
Madam Pomfrey made Hermione stay in the Hospital Wing another two days. but those two days had been extremely boring so she pleaded with the nurse to let her go back to classes. She had already missed so much work! Reluctantly, Madam Pomfrey agreed and Hermione was let out. It was breakfast time, so she headed straight to the Great Hall where she saw Harry and Ron eating and talking.  
  
"We can't tell her," Harry whispered. "I mean, if it is who we think it is, then there's no knowing what he'd do if he knew Hermione had found out."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but with her brains, she's bound to figure it out anyway," Ron muttered in reply.  
  
"Figure what out?" Hermione replied, sitting besides Ron with a questioning look.  
  
Harry and Ron both looked up.  
  
Erm...N-Nothing," Harry replied, taking a quick bite of an apple  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, who just kept his gaze around from hers. His ears were red so something had to be wrong. The frown on Hermione's lips deepened. They were hiding something from her. Fine. If they wanted to be like that, then let them.  
  
"Did you tell Professor McGonagall that I would be back today?" she said, sipping her glass of water.  
  
Harry nodded, clearly relieved of the change of subject.  
  
"Yes, she said to tell you that she is pleased with your essay and will you read it out loud?" he said. Hermione smiled proudly.  
  
"Yes, I think I shall," she said. "You won't be able to keep your secret for long! I'm not the smartest witch in our year for nothing!" * After breakfast, the trio had potions, so gloomily made their way down to the dungeons.  
  
"Who would've thought we would be still doing this crap subject for our N.E.W.Ts?" Ron groaned as they walked to their desk at the back,  
  
"Ron!" Hermione snapped. "It's your fault that you wanted to be an Auror, and you knew that N.E.W.T standard would be required!"  
  
"I know!" he moaned, leaning his head in his arms. "But it still doesn't make it feel any better that we have the slimy git for the next year."  
  
Hermione tutted with a shake of her head.  
  
Snape came into the dungeon in his usual slam of the door and a flick of his long cloak. His eyes gazed over the small class like an eagle, and landed on Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"I see Miss Granger has finally decided to grace us with her presence," he said silkily, eyes fixed with hers.  
  
"Glad to be back, Professor," Hermione replied calmly.  
  
After a second, Snape turned away and faced the blackboard.  
  
"So Miss Granger, I suppose that you can tell the definition of the Antronus Poison," he said.  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"It is a poison where a witch or wizard is temporarily paralysed. It is also used for its effect combined with that of the Full-Body Bind," she replied within one breath.  
  
A moment of silence echoed throughout the class.  
  
"Why did I ask? Five points to Gryffindor," Snape muttered.  
  
The small group of Gryffindors that had dared to take Potions gave silent cheers and smiles in Hermione's direction.  
  
"Way to hit Snape, 'Mione," Ron grinned. Harry nodded.  
  
"SILENCE! I would like to start my lesson some time this year," Snape said coldly. "Now I would like you to turn to page three hundred and ninety four in your 'Advanced Potions' books and read the next four pages to which I will be testing you with at the end of this lesson."  
  
"What?" Ron muttered with a groan. "Only he can give us test right at he end... stupid git!"  
  
"Just grit your teeth and bare it, mate," Harry sighed, opening his book.  
  
The lesson went as slow as it could, and when it finally ended, the trio came out looking the worst for wear.  
  
"That had to be the worst lesson in my entire life," Harry said, walking up the stairs to the Entrance Hall. "I swear that Snape had turned from bad to worse!"  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"I actually found it quite educational," she replied, heaving her heavy bag up her shoulder.  
  
"That's only because you were the only one in the entire class who actually managed to answer every question Snape asked you correctly," Ron said.  
  
"Here, give me your bag, you look like you're going to fall flat on your face any second now!"  
  
Hermione tutted, handing her bag over to her boyfriend, annoyed but unable to keep a smile from forming.  
  
"Oi Granger, you had to show us all up, didn't you?" snarled a voice. It was Malfoy and his bodyguards.  
  
"Get lost, Malfoy!" Hermione said, continuing to walk forwards.  
  
Malfoy grabbed her shoulder and swung her round.  
  
"You know, it's rude to let someone talk to your back," he said. "But I'm not surprised when you've been going out with Weasel here."  
  
Ron stepped forward, his wand grasped tightly in his hand, eyes narrowed. He grabbed Malfoy's robe and pulled him towards his face.  
  
"If you ever touch my girlfriend like that again, you bastard, I swear you will wish that you had never crawled out that slime-pit you came from!" Ron spat.  
  
He pushed Malfoy at Crabbe and Goyle and grabbed Hermione's hand.  
  
"Come on," he said, headed into the Entrance Hall, leaving the group untangling themselves.  
  
With a small look, Hermione glanced up at Ron. She had never seen him look so angry at Malfoy before. Yet there was something else written on his face. It seemed to be fear.  
  
"T-Thank you," she replied.  
  
Ron looked at her with a small smile.  
  
"S'okay," he replied.  
  
"Well, I have a free period, so I'll see you later," Hermione said, giving Ron a kiss on the cheek. "See you, Harry!"  
  
"Okay," Harry replied.  
  
Hermione headed in the direction of the library, but hid behind a corner, watching her two best friends quietly.  
  
"Now let's see what these two are talking about," she muttered, and placed an earring on her ear. She had charmed a pair of her earrings and had placed one of them on Ron's collar.  
  
"I don't know what to do, Harry, I feel so helpless," Ron said. "I'm worried that the one who is doing this could really hurt her if they had the chance."  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"I'll get Dobby to watch her at night, okay?" he replied. "That way if anything does happens, she has some protection."  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Okay," he muttered and they headed out into the grounds.  
  
Hermione took off the earring. So they were worried. Anyone would be worried after reading that message. The question now was who was it?  
  
She headed to the library, knowing that at least this place would be able to calm her nerves. Hermione sat at her favourite tables and glanced around. Ginny was quietly reading a small, black book, Luna was gazing at an edition of the Quibbler with her usual dazed look and Neville seemed to rushing through an essay of some kind.  
  
"I wonder if that book has come in yet," Hermione wondered, walking over to one the bookcases. "Quieten, Quibblio, Queve, Quentin!"  
  
She pulled out a thick, red book and smiled. It was called 'A Thousand Ways to revise for your N.E.W.Ts'  
  
As she turned to head back to the table, something whispered in her left ear. It was quiet, but its words was malevolent.  
  
"You didn't heed my warning! Tut tut, Miss Granger, I see that I will have to 'notch' up my attempts...STUPEFY!"  
  
The bookcase she was standing under began to tip forward and Hermione found that her legs was locked together. She watched as the bookcase headed towards her in slow motion.  
  
"FREZIO!" shouted a voice, and the case froze in mid-air. Someone pushed out of the way and she fell to the ground with a small THUD! Shaking,  
  
Hermione turned her rescuer. It was Neville. He had his wand in his hand and seemed to be gaping at the frozen bookcase.  
  
"Neville? Did you stop that?" Hermione whispered in awe.  
  
Neville nodded.  
  
"I didn't think that it would work," he replied. "To be honest, I didn't think...I just cast the spell and pushed you out of the way."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said. "Hermione!" cried Ginny's voice. She looked over to see Ron's sister running towards her, a frightened expression upon her face. "Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
Hermione explained, leaving only the sinister whisper out of it. When she finished, she noticed that Neville had disappeared back to his essay and that Ginny was looking at her, mouth wide open.  
  
"It looks like someone is out to get you, doesn't it?" Ginny replied, helping her friend up.  
  
Hermione nodded. It wouldn't be the first time. In her second year, a Basilisk set out by Lord Voldemort had targeted all the muggleborns, including her. She knew Ginny was thinking about that time also, for she had been possessed by him, and she still felt a slight guilt about Hermione and Colin being petrified because of her.  
  
"It's okay, Gin," she replied, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Just don't tell Ron about this. He's still 'flapping' about what happened a week ago, which for some strange reason, I can't remember."  
  
Ginny gave a small giggle.  
  
"I think you were the tester for Fred and George's Forget-Me-Please," she said.  
  
A tut came from Hermione. She didn't actually want to be the tester, but Ron must've have done for a good reason.  
  
"Oh well, I'd better get this book stamped out," she said with a smile, and headed towards Madam's Pince's desk.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Madam Pince, I think I'll be fine," Hermione said.  
  
Next time, you won't be so lucky!  
  
(I'm no good with cliffies, but I am good with tension! How's dat then? Spooky? Dark? Or just plain rubbish? Rather not have any flames, but LOVE reviews! Keep em comin'!) 


	4. Chapter Four: New Circumstances

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, and if they were, I would be a VERY rich little girl! With a fortune's worth of cookies! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! coughs Okies, on with the story!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N- (trumpets sound) my trusty repliers, Chapter Four has finally arrived! Enjoy! New Circumstances  
**

Chapter Four

The Quidditch Pitch was completely abandoned, except for Harry and Ron, who were using their free time to practice some of the new tactics they had read about in their favourite magazine, Quidditch Weekly. Ron gazed up at the sky with his eyes closed, letting the warm sunlight shine gently on his face. Apart from the Burrow and Hogwarts, the pitch was the other place that Ron was likely to be found.  
  
"Oi Weasley, wakey-wakey!" Harry shouted, clicking his fingers in front of his friend's face.  
  
Ron's eyes blinked opened and he smiled at Harry.  
  
"Just enjoying the sun," he replied, taking his Nimbus Two-Thousand off his shoulder and letting it hover steadily beside him.  
  
"Not surprised," Harry said. "How long was Binn's detention?"  
  
"I don't want to think," Ron groaned, rubbing his eyes with one of his hands. "I think he forgot I was there half of the time."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Okay...well...you're here now, so let's get some practice in while the sun still loves us!" he said, mounting his broom and kicking off into the air.  
  
Ron grinned, and followed.  
  
The wind blew in his face, causing his hair to be brushed back. The feeling of flying was something that couldn't be described with ease. Knowing that you had the whole sky to play in and the feeling of being totally free was unbelievable. This was the one place in the entire world where Ron could sort out his problems and not have to worry about things that were currently happening down on land. Sometimes, he wished that he could stay in the air and leave every one of his problems to the other people, but it just wasn't that easy, especially with what was happening to Hermione. He sighed, remembering his girlfriend. What was going on with her? Why was someone so fixated with causing her so much misery?  
  
"You all right, Ron?" came a voice, breaking into his thoughts and bringing him back into reality.  
  
It was Harry.  
  
Ron nodded with a small smile.  
  
"No probs, mate, just thinking," he replied.  
  
"About Hermione?" Harry said, concern etched on his face.  
  
A sigh gave the answer. Ron knew that something was going on with Hermione, but he just felt so helpless when he knew that was nothing that he could do for her.  
  
"Let's get this practice started," Ron said, flying up to the goal-hoops and hovering in front of them.  
  
Harry smiled and threw the Quaffle as hard as he could at Ron. With surprising ease, Ron caught it and threw it back.  
  
"Come on, you weakling, you can do better than that!" he laughed. Harry laughed back and hit at Ron with the tail of his Fire-bolt.  
  
"That better?" Harry shouted as the Quaffle went through one of the hoops.  
  
Ron was about to reply when a sharp stab of pain shot through his head. He gave a small gasp and shook his head. The pain remained. Ron shut his eyes tightly. Not only did he have a sharp pain in his head, but he was also beginning to feel dizzy. His head hurt, his eyes hurt and with every small sound that entered his ears, it felt like someone was hitting his head with a sledgehammer.  
  
"Ron?" came the dulled voice of Harry.  
  
The pain brought along with it a rush of images. Images that only increased the intensity of the pain. He bore no understanding to the images and a bright flash brought the beginning:  
  
_A dark forest.  
  
Rain tearing from the sky.  
  
Ron rushing along a narrow path that headed towards the entrance of the forest.  
  
A high-pitched scream  
  
A flash of red illuminating the sky  
  
A cold laugh echoing through the night  
  
The words 'RON, HE'S HERE!'  
_  
The images disappeared with another bright flash and Ron fell from his broom as he plunged into unconsciousness.

"Ron? Ron! Open your eyes!" ordered a voice, a hint of fear in it.  
  
Ron slowly opened his eyes and gazed around his surroundings. Harry was crouched down beside him, concern and worry shining in his bright green eyes. He was still on the pitch.  
  
"What happened?" he groaned as Harry helped him to sit up.  
  
"I don't know. You were just clutching your head with your eyes staring at nothing. You looked like you were in agony, and then you closed your eyes and fell from your broom. If I hadn't caught you...well...gone!" Harry explained. This seemed to make sense. Suddenly the quick images clicked into Ron's mind, and something entered his thoughts.  
  
"Harry...I think...I think I just had a vision!" Ron said with a frown. 

****

****

****

****

****

**((So what do you peepies think? Good? Bad? Ugly? I know it's crept slightly from romance, but it will return!!)) **

**E-squared- It would be an interesting twist, but I have someone else in mind! **

**inu-furuba freak- I will update! Yes sir! **

**PhoenixTears80- I like creepy! Wait for the next chapters! Even more creepiness! **

**DJSoulmates602- (cries) I know...it's always Hermione!! I'll continue at your request! **


	5. Chapter Five: The Problem

**Disclaimer- I wish these beautiful characters were mine, but I'm not that smart or rich! :D**

Chapter Five

Harry stared at Ron with a look of confusion, surprise, and a hint of anger.

"Vision?" he said. "What kind of vision?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He hadn't a clue. All he knew was that something was wrong and it wasn't anything good.

"I don't know, mate," Ron said, shaking his head. "At the minute, my head isn't all that clear."

Harry nodded and slowly pulled Ron off the ground. Ron stumbled slightly, but Harry held him steady.

"Maybe you should head up to Madam Pomfrey," he suggested. "You don't want to leave something like this unsorted! I should know!"

Ron stood there for a moment, hesitation making him nervous.

_Surely a small vision wasn't anything serious?_

**Yes, but you never had visions before you got the scars, did you?**

_No, but I don't want Harry to feel guilty again! We've only just got him to smile again!_

**So? Harry will understand and besides, what would Hermione tell you to do?**_   
_   
_Send me to Pomfrey...fine!_

"Fine," Ron sighed aloud. "I'll go, but don't tell Hermione about this OR Ginny because I know she'll tell Hermione!"

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but the look of plead Ron wore stopped him from saying what he was about to say.

He nodded.

Slowly, Harry guided Ron towards the castle and up to the Hospital Wing, hopefully not gathering attention as they went. Neither boys spoke for a time, but as they grew closer to the wing, Ron felt something needed to be said.

"So...you really think I had some kind of...well...vision?" Ron asked in a hushed tone as they headed up the corridor to the wing.

Harry thought for a second and then nodded.

"It would make sense," he replied. "The only thing that gets me is why did it happen now and not later?"

Ron sighed.

Yet again, he didn't know, but what he did know was that it had started when he had been thinking about Hermione. Maybe the two things were linked somehow, but how?

"Hey Harry, what's up with Ron?" came a voice from above.

Standing on the balcony with his brother was Colin Creevy, camera hanging around his neck.

"Nothing, Colin," Harry replied quickly. "Ron isn't feeling too good, that's all."

Colin gazed at Ron, who kept his eyes down, and nodded.

"Okay! Well...we'll see you later then! Get well soon, Ron!"

"Thanks," Ron muttered.

With that, Colin walked away with brother in tow.

Harry gave a low whistle of relief and grinned. That had been a close one.

Finally, they reached the wing where Madam Pomfrey was just letting someone out. She glanced at Harry and Ron and gave a sigh.

"If isn't one, it's the other," they heard her mutter.

She swooped over towards them.

"What's happened this time, Mr Weasley? Quidditch? I tell you...that sport isn't SAFE for children!"

Ron left Harry to answer, for as she spoke, a dull ache throbbed through his chest scars and his head, causing him to wince.

"It's his brain scars, Madam," Harry explained. "They were hurting while we were practising."

Madam Pomfrey gasped as she took a closer look at Ron.

Ron wondered what he looked at, but that thought disappeared as his vision went blurry and he collapsed once more.

((**I know this is a REALLY short chapter! Sorry!))**


	6. Chapter Six: The Discovery

**Disclaimer- You know these characters have nothing to do with me! I just like to make them suffer!**

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait! I have tons of exams to revise for and I've been super busy!**

Chapter Six

Things were blurry for a second ot two when Ron finally opened his eyes. At first, he thought he might be lying in his dorm bed, but then the pure whiteness of the room he was in hit him and he gave a groan.

He was in the Hospital Wing. Again.

"Ron!" a voice shrieked.

Ron gazed to his left to see a pale and tearful Hermione. Her dark brown eyes bore red rings from the tears she had shed.

"'Mione?" he croaked, trying to push himself up the pillows. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione wiped a stray tear from her cheek and sighed.

"Colin told me he had seen you and Harry heading up to the Hospital Wing," she sniffed. "She said you looked terrible!"

Ron sighed.

"I'm okay, 'Mione," he said in a voice that hoped would convince her, but Hermione wasn't convinced. She just looked even more worried.

"Ron, you COLLAPSED!" she screamed. "YOU'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR HOURS, YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH WITH WORRY, AND YOU CAN NOT TELL ME YOU ARE OKAY AFTER ALL THAT!"

Ron gazed at his girlfriend. He had no idea that she had meant so much to him. He tried to speak but no words would come out. There was only one way for him to show her he was okay.

Slowly, he leant forward, cupped her chin in his large hands and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Does that show you that I'm fine?" he whispered.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled with a small nod, leaning forward and enveloping him a loving hug.

Ron returned it.

Madam Pomfrey appeared from her room in the Wing, looking annoyed about all the shouting, but seeing the couple smiling, she knew that the scene had been sorted. She didn't want to disturb such a heart-felt moment, but Ron was still her patient.

She gave a small cough.

Hermione and Ron broke apart in surprise.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but Mr. Weasley is my patient and he needs his medicine," she said.

Walking forward, Madam Pomfrey poured some green potion into a glass, and gave it to Ron. The strange thing was that she wouldn't gaze up at Ron. There was something in her actions that worried him. It was like...she was...frightened of him.

"Are you okay, Madam?" he asked slowly, worry creeping into his voice.

"Yes...yes, I'm fine," she said quickly. "Now Miss Granger, I think visiting time is over, you and Mr Potter can visit tomorrow."

Hermione gave a pleading glance at Ron.

He knew she didn't want to go and leave incase anything bad happened to him, but what could he do?

"Please Madam, can't Hermione stay for a bit longer? I need someone to talk to!" Ron said, looking up at the nurse.

Madam Pomfrey hesitated, keeping her gaze still on the ground. She sighed.

"Fine, but only for fifteen minutes! No more, no less!"

Ron flashed her a grin and smiled at Hermione as the nurse left for her quarters.

"The Weasley charm does it again!" he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the smile on her lips. She sat on his bed and gently kissed his forehead.

"What am I going to do with you?" she said. "I leave you for one second and you end up in the Hospital Wing!"

Ron put on a look of mock-hurt.

"I'm didn't meant to," he said, pouting. "It was only a little accident!"

Hermione laughed.

"Falling off a broom from a large height is NOT a little accident, Ronald Weasley!" she said. Her tone changed as she gazed into his ice-blue eyes. "I was worried about you!"

Ron slipped his fingers through her own and looked at her.

"I know," he whispered, stroking her fingers with his thumb. "And I'm sorry! I promise it won't happen again!"

A sigh came from his girlfriend.

"You're going to give me an early death, you know that?"

Ron gave his famous lop-sided grin.

"Is that your way of saying you love with all your heart and now I want to snog you senseless?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, kissing him softly on the lips.

Hermione left Ron to sleep, but deep down inside, she knew that she didn't want to leave his side again. By his side was where she felt most protected, but now he was injured, the mysterious attacker become more forceful.

She shivered from the thought.

Was if it was watching her right now?

Putting her arms around her body, she walked down the suddenly dark corridor, her pace quickening so she could get to the Common Room and safety quicker.

_Hermione..._

"No!" Hermione thought, trying to ignore the hissing voice. "I'm not listening!"

_Oh, but you are and I KNOW you want to listen!_

"I don't!" she muttered, a sob escaping her lips.

Who was she talking to? No-one was even there! Yet she heard a voice. As clear as if it was inside her own...NO!

She stopped, her dark brown eyes widened.

It was speaking inside her mind. It was USING TELEPATHY!

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Hermione suddenly cried, breaking into a fast run. "YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

_But I am and I will do everything within my power to hurt and eventually KILL YOU!_

With these words, Hermione ran as fast her legs would carry her, her breath coming out in quick, painful gasps. She tried desperately to keep herself on track to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Around her, candles flew at her, trying to hit her, HURT her, but Hermione was able to make them change course with a flick of her wand.

Suits of armour fell to the floor with a crash and a breath. Anything nearby was being used as a weapon against Hermione and all she could do was flick them with a charm. Tears were now burning her eyes.

_You can't escape me, Hermione Granger! You NEVER will!_

With a flash of hope and relief,Hermione suddenlyspotted the Fat Lady in the far corner of the shadowy corridor..

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" shegasped, her legs suddenly feeling light.

The Fat Lady opened up with a look of fright and let the sobbing girl stagger into the Common Room.

"Hermione!" came a cry as Hermione's legs gave way from underneath her.

Someone caught her as she fell.

Looking up, Hermione stared into a pair of bright, emerald eyes. Harry.

"It tried to k-kill m-me!" Hermione said, tears nowstreaming down her already raw cheeks. "It wants to HURT ME!"

With that, she knew she couldn't hold in her terror and found herselfsobbing with all her heart into Harry's chest, neither feeling embarrassment or anything.

Tight arms folded around her and held herprotectively, letting her cry all the fear and anguish she had felt in the last weeks.

"It's all right, Hermione, you're safe now," Harry whispered, trying his best to comfort her (while feeling incredibly awkward). "No-one will hurt you while Ron and I are around!"

Harry's words were said with firm, yet gentle tone and filled they Hermione warmly, yet some small part of her still worried about the oncoming attack.

What if someone was hurt while trying to protect her? It would be all her fault!

Hermione shook her head.

She couldn't let that happen. No one would be hurt just because she was scared of something. Hermione mentally scolded herself. She was meant to be the smartest witch in all of Hogwarts, so she was perfectly capable of protecting herself... against something she couldn't see?

"Hermione?" whispered a voice.

Harry was staring her, his eyes fighting between fear and concern.

Pulling herself together and slowly beginning to notice that the Common room was full of shocked Gryffindors. Hermione blushed slightly.

"I-I'm alright," she announced, trying to put on her usual annoyed tone.

"Let's head up to the dorm," Harry whispered, noticing his friend's embarrassment.

She nodded, her face a picture of relief.

Harry slowly guided Hermione up the boy's staircase and into his dormitory. He closed the door behind him and quickly cast a silencing and locking charm on it in case anyone tried to come in and listen.

With a sigh, Hermione sat on Ron's bed and put her head in her hands. She felt Harry sit beside her.

"I was so scared," she said in a small voice, in a way she was talking to herself more than to Harry. "It brought back memories of our second year when the Ba... when the Basilisk petrified me."

Harry's eyes widened slightly.

She had never spoken about her experience with the Basilisk and they had never asked in case it was too painful.

"W- what was it like?" he asked gently.

"I thought I was imagining it at first. I thought because I'd just read in the a book that it was just me thinking it over, but when I was standing next to Penelope and SHE heard the hissing, it felt like my heart just stopped beating."

Hermione shuddered, but managed to carry on.

"When I put my mirror around the corner and I saw the yellow eyes reflected in it, I could feel myself freezing and I couldn't do anything to stop it! My heart was stopping, my breath was slowing and I could feel myself grow numb! I was so scared because that I was going to die!"

Tears were now flowing steadily down her cheeks, leaving small tearstains. The images were flashing back now and she was able to remember the voices as she lay petrified.

"You don't have to tell me anymore!" Harry said, his hand going on hers. "Just don't tell me anymore!"

Hermione looked up quickly.

"But I saw him, Harry!"

Her hand suddenly went up to her mouth when she realized what she had almost said.

Harry looked her, his breath drawn in sharply. He slowly brought his hand from hers and gazed her.

"Who did you see, Hermione?" he said in a low voice. He knew it was a stupid question because he already knew the name she was going to say.

Fiddling with a piece of tissue, she finally looked up and mouthed the words to him.

((You'll have to review if you want to find what she saw! Muhahaha!))

((Thanks to all my great reviewers! huggles all))


	7. Chapter Seven: Ron's Idea

**Disclaimer: These are not mine! Thought...I would love it if Ron WAS mine! Hmmmmm...snatches Ron and runs away**

**A/N: I am BACK, people, with another great chapter or at leastI HOPE you think it's great! mumbles on**

Chapter Seven

_Voldemort._

Hermione hid her face as she saw HIS face once more. It had only only been a brief glimpse, byt the image she saw had marked her memory forever. His face had been deathly pale and frighteningly snake-like, his slit eyes glowing a bloody-red and his whole body had been completely see-through.

The only thing was was that Voldemort hadn't been the reason for her not telling.

The reason had been seeing Ginny, standing beside Voldemort. Her normal blue eyes tinted with the same red, her usual laughing lips curled into the same malevolent smile. No trace of the Ginny Weasley she had come to known well. Gone.

That had been the reason for her not telling everyone about her experience, because if Ginny ever found out, it would shatter her completely.

All of a sudden, Harry stood up and walked over to the window by his bed, his emerald eyes avoiding her own. Hermione could see his fists clenching and unclenching as he stared out of the window. It was clear to her that he wasn't happy.

"Harry?" she whispered. "Harry, it wasn't your fault! You had a Quidditch match that day and it had been my decision to go to the library that day! Please don't blame yourself for something that was my own fault!"

Turning to face her, the emotions reflected in Harry's eyes shocked her. There was anger, fear, concern, guilt and sadness.

"No, it wasn't my fault!" he said, his voice low and shaking. "It was HIS! It's always his fault! Because of him, my friends are constantly in danger!"

Hermione shook her head.

"You're wrong! We're safe because of you! You've saved so many people over the years and even though you hate to admit it, you ARE a hero, Harry, and one of the most powerful wizards in this world! You can beat Voldemort, Harry! I KNOW you can!"

By hearing Hermione saying his enemy's name, Harry glanced over to her and gave a small smile.

"I'm really glad to have you as my friend, Hermione,"

Hermione smiled, then it faded when she realised that she had to tell him about the latest happenings.

"I've been meaning to tell you something," she muttered. "Yesterday, when I was in the library, one of the bookcases nearly fell on top of me. It was as if something or someone had pushed, but no-one had been nearby at the time!"

"Oh no!" Harry groaned. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you and Ron had been at Quidditch and I didn't think it was all that important!" came Hermione's reply.

"You were nearly killed, Hermione! Of course it was important!" he cried, shocked that she didn't think about herself.

Suddenly Harry cried out in pain, clutching his scar.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione said, panic in her voice.

"He's happy! REALLY happy! Someone's been killed!" Harry croaked as the pain receeded. "I have to go and see Ron."

Hermione gazed him, shocked.

"Harry, it's after curfew and your scar has just hurt!" she said, her curt manner returning. "You can visit him tomorrow!"

She watched him bend down, pull out his school trunk and fetch his invisability cloak and Marauder's Map.

"As long as I have these, I'll be fine," he replied.

Before Hermione could protest, Harry unlocked the door and headed out of the dormitory.

She stared after him.

What was he going to do?

In the Hospital Wing, Ron had just woken from an unsettled sleep. His dreams had been plagued with images of Hermione and strange visions of a sword and a lion.

Leaning deeper into his pillows, he couldn't throw the feeling that something was wrong. With a sigh, Ron attempted sleep once more but as soon as he had closed his eyes, the door into the Hospital Wing creaked open. Ron's eyes snapped and sat up straight, frowning at the opened door. It couldn've been a ghost because they usually leave a chill in the room.

So what was there with him?

Ron quickly felt for his wand and pointed it ahead of him, not knowing where to aim.

"Who's there?" he said, his eyes darting around the wing for a sign.

"It's me, mate," came a familiar voice from beside his bed and Harry appeared.

"Bloody hell, Harry, what the heck are you doing here?" Ron whispered, lowering his wand. "I thought we arranged for tomorrow night?"

Harry gave a heavy sigh and explained his reason for being there. As he explained, Ron's eyes narrowed and the grip on his wand tightening to almost snapping point.

When Harry finished, Ron closed his eyes, and took a few deep breaths to calm his anger.

"We have to start it, Harry," Ron said, opening his eyes.

"Ron, we aren't ready!" Harry hissed.

"We've got no choice! I'm not waiting for Hermione to be killed!" Ron said through gritted teeth.

Knowing Ron wouldn't change his mind any time soon, Harry sighed and nodded.

With a grateful smile, Ron puled out a small golden necklace from underneath his pyjama top.

It was a delicate chain, which held an acorn-sized ruby on the bottom of it. The ruby was protected by a small golden claw, like that of a dragon's.

"I've read up on how to perform the spell," Harry said, looking nervously at the necklace. "I just hope I do it right!"

Ron put a hand on his friend's shoulder and gave him a reasurring grin.

"I have every faith in you, mate," he said. "You're even better than Hermione in DATDA now so I have no worries."

"I'm glad someone does," Harry muttered, bringing out his wand and a medium-sized leather book.

He opened the book and quickly flipped through the pages until he got to the one he wanted. Taking a big gulp, Harry pointed his wand at Ron's necklace.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Ron nodded and readied himself for what was about to happen next.

"Gaudeamus Igitor Juevenuaus dum...SUMUS!" Harry chanted and he shouted the word. His wand suddenly let out a bright, blue light and shot towards Ron. It reflected onto the ruby, and up into Ron's wide eyes.

Ron cried out as the light blinded his sight. He gripped his eyes with hands.


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: This is SO not mine because I'm 18 and not 40 and I'm not a really rich, talented author:D**

**A/N: I did not think I would be putting this up today! I guess I was so bored my brain decided to make me update! XD**

Chapter Eight

"RON!" Harry shouted, running forward. "Ron! Are you okay?"

But Ron was unable to answer. The pain in his eyes send a sharp throbbing pain around in his whole head. He could feel tears running down his cheeks.

After what seemed hours, Ron felt the pain begin to die down and ever so slowly, he was able to peel back his hands and even slower open them. His vision was blurry for a second, but it eventually cleared. Ron was able to make out Harry's worried face staring back at him.

"Are you okay?" Harry said for a second time, his emerald eyes shining with fear and concern.

Ron nodded, utterly bemused.

He seemed to be okay. His eyes ached slightly and his head sort of throbbed a bit, but apart from that, he didn't feel any different.

"Am I meant to be feeling anything?" Ron asked with a slight worried edge to his voice.

Harry gazed at the book for a second then back at Ron.

"It says that the spell has a different effect on every person, but it doesn't say anything about feeling anything straight away, but you'd better lie down just in case," Harry suggested.

Still bemused from what had just happened, Ron did what Harry said with no arguement.

What was meant to happen now?

What would happen to him?

Ron's head was buzzing with questions he wasn't sure could be answered.

He gazed down into the at the ruby and held it tightly. A faint humming could be felt as it sat still in his large hands. Staring at it, Ron began to see something. First, it couldn't be made out, but as the seconds passed, words began to appear.

"Quick! Get me a quill some parchment!" he said suddenly.

Harry gave a start and reached into his pocket for a spare quill and some scrap parchment. He gave to Ron and watched intently.

Ron put the quill tip on the paper and his hand moved on its own. He watched, fear and surprise filling him. He wasn't even moving his hand, yet the quill moved.

Suddenly the quill stopped andso Ron's hand. He stared down at the parchment and gasped. He looked at Harry and then read the words aloud in a mutter:

_'THE HEIR WILL BE MARKED.  
THE POWER COMBINED IS THAT OF THE HEIRS OF G AND R. THE HEIRS WILL REVEAL THEIR POWER THROUGH PROTECTION OF THE C-ER.'_

Harry stood with his mouth and eyes wide with shock and fear.

What did it mean?

Suddenly something clicked within Harry.

"Ron...," he breathed. "You must be a...a SEER!"

Ron shook his head, unable to believe there was a chance of him being so special. He was nothing but the 'Youngest Weasley boy' and 'Harry Potter's best friend' and...'Hermione Granger's boyfriend'

Okay, maybe he was special to be her boyfriend, but yet...

It could explain the strange happenings over the last couple of days, but didn't Seer Gifts come to those who were the seventh child of a seventh child? He was only the sixth child of the family (Ginny was the seventh) and his dad only five sisters and his mum was an only child, so how could he POSSIBLY be a Seer?

A memory flashed in Ron's mind.

It couldn't be.

Could it?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ron stayed in the Hospital Wing for another couple of days with Hermione bringing him all the work he had to do for the lessons he had missed.

"Stupid teachers," he muttered as he entered the library on a warm Monday morning. Even in History of Magic, he was given homework.

Ron flicked through the stack of books in which Hermione had slammed on his table with a smile.

There just had to be something he could write for History of Magic and his family tree. He could see his mother's side of the family. A VERY big side of the family. With a sigh, he looked over to his dad's side and started copying certain names that could be interesting.

Flicking through the pages, just seconds away from falling asleep, Ron noticed something that made his heart stop for a second. He leant closer and read the two words over and over, wondering if he was reading them right.

"No way!" he muttered. "This...this can't be possible!"

Surely she wasn't related to him?

But that would mean him and...

"Woah," he said with a small laugh.

Ron quickly shut all of the books, went to Madam Pince to get the one he needed out stamped and ran up to the Common Room where he knew Hermione and Harry were spending their free period in. He rushed into the Common Room finally, panting heavily and collapsing into a chair near Hermione.

Both of his friends looked startled at his entrance.

"What's the rush, mate?" Harry asked, looking at Ron.

"Harry, i think you need to take a look at this," Ron replied, putting the book he had been carrying on the table and open at a certain page. "This is my family tree! You can see there are a LOT of Weasleys, but when I was marking the most recent of it, I spotted something!"

Ron pointed at a name.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N: I AM THE QUEEN OF CLIFFHANGERS AND REALLY, REALLY SHORT CHAPTERS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!...okay...remind me never to have a really big piece of chocolate at nine in the morning! XD! Was this any good? I did try to make it a little longer, but they always look longer on my Word doc than it does on here!**

**Thanks to all my BRILL reviewers:**

**Flying Cherry: Did you guess right? Hmmmmm... **

Crookshanksforever: (blushes) I wouldn't say this is a perfect story by a long shot, but I'm really glad you liked it and nice to see I get international people reading my fics:)

**iloveweasley35: I've updated! (points to chapter above) XD**

**iluvbeingme23: There will be romance because I've just written a bit in one of the upcoming chapters so...LOVE!**

**countrygirl: Enjoy, miss:)**


End file.
